Fire and Ice
by LittleRed1615
Summary: After the century long war, Zuko takes on the task of restoring balance to the world and restoring the honor of the Fire Nation. The water tribes want a stake in the Fire Nation legislature, and the only way to make that happen is to have Katara become the new Fire Lady. Will these two be able to make an arranged marriage work? Will Katara rise to the challenge? ZukoxKatara
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on this story! This is an idea I've had floating around in my head for quite some time. I'm finally getting around to getting it out into he world and written down. Please let me know what you think. Reviews definitely help with the writing process so please let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions! Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters. All rights belong to their owners.

Chapter One: A New Beginning

Zuko

The light was blinding as I stepped out of the palace into the sunlight. The cheers of the crowd greeted my ears as I took my place in front of them. My heart hammered painfully in my chest as I looked out at each of the faces before me. Hundreds of people from the nations across the world were gathered here to celebrate the end of a century long war and a new world.

I raised my hand shakily, "Please, the real hero is the Avatar." I motioned behind me as he walked out to the shouts and cheers of the crowd. "Today, this war is finally over. I promised my Uncle I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. One hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace."

Slowly, I knelt down and as the fire sage stepped up behind me. "All hail Firelord Zuko." Newly crowned, and officially coronated, I stood up to the cheers of the crowd. Aang and I stepped out and studied each face, some familiar and some people that we had never before met.

"This begins a new world." I said, my voice more powerful now than when I had begun. The mass of people erupted into more loud cheers as I turned to head back into the palace as the new Firelord. Suddenly feeling very overwhelmed as I stepped back inside, I thought about the many things that needed my attention today. Efforts to begin healing the other nations had already begun, however, much more work needed to be done.

The war prisoners had been released from the Fire Nation prisons. The Fire Nation soldiers that remained loyal to my father and the way of war were locked securely away where they could do no harm to the rest of the world. The Fire Nation soldiers that once terrorized the people of the Water tribes and the Earth Kingdom were now back home with their families in the Fire Nation. Despite these efforts that had already been made, I knew that the other nations were apprehensive to trust that I was committed to helping the Avatar repair the damage the last one hundred years had done.

"Do you really think that we can do this?" Aang asked quietly stepping up beside me. "Do you really think that this world can be repaired?"

Together, we walked down the hall toward what used to be the notorious Fire Nation War Room to prepare for a strategy meeting with the fire sages and the leaders from the other nations.

"I don't know what to think," I said honestly. "But we have to try. We can't let the world stay broken." We stepped up to the huge metal doors. "Your destiny is to fix the world. Mine is to help you."

"I want you in here with me," I said motioning to the doors. Those doors that I'd once longed to walk through with the leaders of the fire nation army, those doors that I now dreaded walking through to face the leaders of the nations that had been hurt by the army I once admired.

Aang nodded as I pushed open the doors scanning the faces of the people already seated in the room. I knew that I was supposed to feel powerful and in control walking into this room, but facing all these people I couldn't help but feeling small.

I watched as all the eyes in the room fell to me. Suddenly the headpiece I was wearing felt incredibly heavy as I walked to the head of the room. "Where should we begin?" I asked informally as I scanned the room, connecting eyes with each individual person.

"While we appreciate the efforts that have been made since the Avatar effectively ended the war, we feel as though more can be done to assure us that we no longer have need to worry about the motive of the fire nation," Chief Unalaq of the Northern Water Tribe said, his voice powerful as it filled the room.

After the last century of war, I could understand the apprehension to trust the Fire Nation. After all, it was my great grandfather that started the war on the other nations by utilizing the comet to wipe out the Air Nomads.

I could understand having second thoughts when trusting me. Two years ago, my purpose in life was to be the perfect crowned prince of the Fire Nation. I was taught that the needs of my nation were to be put above any other; it was the only way of life that I had known. A year ago, my only purpose was to track down the Avatar and destroy him. My goal was to help my father obliterate another nation completely, and with the Avatar out of the way, he would have been able to do so.

This day, my only goal was to instill trust for the Fire Nation in the people sitting before me. When Aang and I made a commitment to restoring the world after the war, we both knew it would come with its own set of challenges.

I heard the murmurs of agreement throughout the rest of the room. "The Fire Nation kidnapped and tortured hundreds of water benders from the Southern Water Tribe. The southern benders were nearly wiped out of existence. We need some assurance." Chief Unalaq said.

"There is still a Southern bender, yes?" One of the Fire Sages piped in. "As an assurance perhaps she could live here in the palace with Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Katara?" Aang and I asked at the same time, our eyes meeting across the room.

"That would make us a little less uneasy regarding your motives Fire Lord Zuko. However, we would want her involved in parliamentary decisions. This young water bender would have to be included in your plan to restore balance between the nations." Chief Unalaq said.

"That's impossible," I whispered.

"The only way the young water tribe girl would be able to be involved in parliamentary decisions would be if she was part of the royal family. The only way that she would be able to be part of the royal family is by marriage." One of the Fire Sages chimed in.

"That is what we expect." Chief Unalaq said firmly. "As the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, I expect that you create unbreakable ties with our sister tribe. Otherwise, there will be no way for us to ever trust the motives of the Fire Nation."

I listened to the murmurs of agreement uneasily. "Then we shall form those unbreakable ties with the Southern Water Tribe." I said, hating that my voice wavered. I could feel everyone's eyes on me almost waiting for me to slip up. I knew that most of these people had seen the worst of the war and that the war had been going on for most of their lives. I also knew that they were afraid to think that anything could change because of how scarred the world had become. "What's next on the agenda?" I asked, hoping to address more of their concerns before I had to speak to Katara about the wishes of the Water Tribes.

 **Well, what do you think? It's a work in progress, and I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Political Ties

Zuko

"Katara?" I asked knocking my knuckles gently against the heavy wooden door to her chambers. Nerves jittered in my stomach as I listened carefully, only entering after I heard her quiet reply. After the strategy meeting, I decided it would be best to tell her immediately of the plans the Fire Sages and the Water Tribe chiefs were planning. "How are you settling in?" I asked poking my head through the door, hearing the slight quiver in my voice.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair out. Her brown curls spilled delicately over her shoulders like a waterfall. As soon as her bright blue eyes connected with mine, I noticed a smile spread slowly over her lips. "Hello, _Firelord_ Zuko." She said playfully. "I never imagined that the rooms in the Fire Nation palace were so homey. Hearing stories of this place, I didn't imagine that it would be like this."

I dragged my hand over my neck nervously, and chuckled slightly. "I'm glad that you're comfortable." I stepped into her room, watching her carefully as I heard the door click shut behind me. "There's something that I need to talk about with you."

"This seems serious," She replied, setting the brush down on the bed beside her and standing up. "Is everything okay?"

"Actually Katara," I said crossing the room to stand next to her. "The Water Tribe Elders and Chief Unalaq of the Northern Tribe made a request that they wanted me to talk to you about."

In the past year while I was hunting the Avatar, I'd had plenty of encounters with the waterbender standing in front of me. She was strong, one of the strongest people I knew. She was brave, compassionate, and loyal; I knew that she would do anything to make her people happy. She would do anything for the greater good. In all the time that I'd known Katara I knew that she would always try to make the right decision.

"They want you involved in parliamentary decisions here in the Fire Nation as the last waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe. That would mean that you would live here in the palace." I said, cautiously. "In order for you to have any say in parliamentary proceedings, you would have to be part of the royal family, and the only way for that to happen is for you to marry into the royal family."

She burst into a fit of laughter, looking at me like I was absolutely crazy. "They want us to get married?" She kept laughing. "Are you kidding me. That's insane!"

Unsure of how to respond, I looked around the room anxiously. "Um—"

"I get it!" She said between laughs. "You're joking me right? And they say you don't have a sense of humor, Zuko."

"Katara," I said again, this time my voice a little more firm. "I'm not joking. That's what the elders of your village and the chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe want to happen in order to ensure trust in the Fire Nation." I paused watching the laughter drain from her face. "Oh. And I do have a sense of humor."

"Zuko, please tell me that you're kidding me." She said, her voice shaky.

"Yes," I answered quickly, knowing that she was beginning to panic. I could feel the fear radiating off her skin and hanging stickily in the air between us.

"And they expect us to make this decision immediately?" She asked, dragging her fingers through her hair. "How in the world am I supposed to make this decision? I can't get married." Her words fell from her lips quicker with each syllable she managed to get out.

"Katara, I know it's not ideal. But you and I both know that the leaders of the Water Tribes are very insistent. Also, they spoke to your grandmother and she agrees that this is the best way to form a bond between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes given everything that the Fire Nation took from your village." I paused slightly, trying to gauge her reaction.

"They spoke with Gran-Gran?" She asked, her voice small.

"Before they came to the Fire Nation," I answered.

"She raised me," She said slowly, her eyes connecting again with mine. I could see the tears well up against her eyelashes. I watched as she ran her fingers gently over her necklace. "After my mother died, she raised Sokka and I. If this is what she thinks will be best, I can't go against that."

"Katara, You don't have to make this decision right away. Take the time and think about it. We'll take the time to discuss the idea."

"Zuko, I don't need time. As the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, I have a duty to my village. I have a duty to my people. I helped Aang end this war, I helped you take the Fire Nation back from Azula. You saved my life." She said, slowly reaching for my hands. "You saved my life." She repeated.

"Technically you also saved mine." I said slowly, trying to avoid the long awkward silence that was hanging in the air.

"I want to help you restore the honor of the Fire Nation." She said decisively. "I'll do it."

"I will inform the elders and the fire sages. We can inform the people on the night of the celebratory banquet." I said quietly. "I should go." I said feeling slightly jittery as I studied her face. "I should go." I repeated nervously as I turned to make a hasty retreat for the door.

"What are we going to tell everyone? Aang? Sokka? What are we going to tell them?" She asked right as I reached for the door knob.

"I'm not sure," I answered before exiting her room, leaving her alone and confused. Very similar to how I was feeling myself. I had come to her room expecting her to refuse. Now that she had accepted, my brain felt even more muddled than it did when I had gone in. My heart hammered in my chest as I leaned back against her door with my eyes shut tightly, as though squeezing my eyelids together could block out everything that had just happened and all the changes that were to come.

"You're going to do it then?" A soft voice said not far down the hall. I opened my eyes and turned to face him.

"Aang."

 **Well? What are you thinking so far? Let me know in the reviews! Chapter Three should be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys I try not to do long author notes before each chapter, but I did update Chapter 2. I made some important changes. If you are new to the story, read on. If not, I would go back and reread chapter 2 so you're not lost! Thanks! Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 3: Into the Past

Zuko

"Aang," I repeated, turning slowly to face him and study his facial expression. I knew that he would track me down after the strategy meeting. "There's something that you should know," I said my tone soft. I had seen his face fall when the Water Tribe Chiefs had made their request. I worried that by telling him that Katara had agreed to marry me to appease the leaders of the Water Tribe, I would jeopardize our already shaky friendship. I worried that the news would ruin any chance we had or repairing the world together.

"She's going to do it, right?" he asked stepping up next to me. I could hear the torment in his voice.

"I didn't plan this," I said quietly, my voice slightly defensive. "I know how you feel about her." My words were slow, and I studied his eyes carefully. Emotions swirled through them like storm clouds surrounding clear blue skies.

"I love her." I said decisively, his eyes falling to his hands.

"I know you do," I said putting my hand on his shoulder, knowing it offered little to no comfort. "I'm sorry, Aang." Nerves jittered in my stomach as I waited for his response.

"The monks used to tell me that as the Avatar I'd never be able to fall in love with anyone." He said looking up at me. "They told me that I'd never be able to have a family." He sighed heavily. "Zuko, I think the Water Tribe Leaders are right. I think that marrying Katara is a great way to forge a bond between the new Fire Nation and the Water Tribes. "

The words that were falling from his lips were shocking, and I stared at him in disbelief. "Aang?" I asked cautiously. "What are you saying?"

He sighed again. "I guess what I'm saying is that there is no hard feelings, Zuko." His voice was sad and quiet. "I know that this will help the world, and as the Avatar my sole duty is to do things that benefit the world. Even if it means giving up the person that I love." He looked up at me, his eyes conveying the pain that he denied feeling.

"Again, I'm sorry Aang." I said squeezing his shoulder.

"I'd better go," he said quietly looking down the hall. "Don't worry about it, Zuko. It's better this way." With those words hanging in the air he turned to head down the hall toward his chambers.

Sighing, I glanced back at Katara's door and considered knocking. Deciding against it, I chose instead to retire to my chambers for the evening.

Two Fire Sages were stationed outside my door like watchdogs, carefully watching the happenings of the palace. Even though the war was over, the Fire Sages insisted that the Fire Nation, and I as the Fire Lord, had a lot of enemies. They maintained that because of the threat to the nation, they had to keep eyes on me.

"Excuse me," I said slowly as I passed between them into my chambers. I heard the door click closed behind me and I let out an audible sigh. I crossed the room and flopped backward onto my bed. I stared up at the dark red canopy above me, my body exhausted after such a long day. My eyelids drooped slowly, feeling more and more heavy as each second ticked by.

" _Zuko," her sweet voice filled the room and suddenly all I could smell was her. Her skin smelled like strawberries, her hair like vanilla. I could smell her forever. When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring straight into hers; they looked like deep pools of ocean water right after a storm. They swirled beautifully as she stared into mine. I could tell, even without looking down at her lips that a smile broke across her face. "Wake up, sleepy head." She cooed gently leaning down to press a gentle kiss to my cheek. "You've got a meeting."_

" _Katara?" I asked, feeling a smile flirt with the corners of my mouth. "What's going on?" I sat up, completely unaware of my surroundings. Looking around, I realized that I was in my bedroom. The paintings on the walls, the furniture, everything was the same, yet I felt oddly different._

 _I looked back at Katara, who was sitting on the bed next to me. I studied her carefully. I noticed the red night dress that she was wearing instead of her normal blue fur lined parka. I also made note of her chocolate brown curls piled high atop her head in a traditional Fire Nation bun, adorned by the royal head piece worn by every Fire Lady in the history of the Fire Nation._

" _Darling," she said softly, her voice barely audible, as she studied me. "Are you alright? It's not like you to forget important meetings let alone almost sleep through them."_

" _Yes dear," I said in response. "I'm feeling fine." I got out of bed and began to get dressed, pulling on my shirt half-heartedly._

" _Don't forget that after you're done meeting with the Tribal Councils, you and I are visiting your mother." She said her voice cheerful._

My eyes shot open. "My mother?" I asked loudly, my voice filling my bedroom. Confusion circled me as I sat straight up in bed. My bedroom was spinning as I looked around, my surroundings the same as they'd always been.

"My mother?" I asked again to the empty room as I swung my legs off the bed and stood up. I opened the door, and looked at the two fire sages standing guard in the hallway.

"I'm going to the prison." I said forcefully. "I wish to be alone." Before they could object to my request, I moved between them down the hallway.

I approached his dark cell, where he was sitting in the far corner staring at the cool cement bricks. The stench was almost unbearable as I touched my fingertips to the cold metal bars. This was the first time I had been here since the war ended.

"Ah, The Fire Lord chooses to grace me with his presence," he said smugly as he looked at me. As a child and young teenager, I had always been terrified of my father and my desire for his approval had almost torn me apart. Standing in front of him now, seeing how disheveled he had become, I couldn't believe I'd ever been scared to face him.

"I only have one question for you," I said crouching down and staring at him. "Where is my mother?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello guys! I'm sorry for the extended hiatus. Life has been incredibly crazy lately! Anyway, I'm finally getting the chance to sit down and write again, so I decided I would go back to the stories I've been neglecting. Anyway, Here's chapter four. Let me know what you think, I always welcome constructive criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: As per the norm, I do not own Avatar or any of the characters- all rights go to their owners.**

Recap:

I approached his dark cell, where he was sitting in the far corner staring at the cool cement bricks. The stench was almost unbearable as I touched my fingertips to the cold metal bars. This was the first time I had been here since the war ended.

"Ah, The Fire Lord chooses to grace me with his presence," he said smugly as he looked at me. As a child and young teenager, I had always been terrified of my father and my desire for his approval had almost torn me apart. Standing in front of him now, seeing how disheveled he had become, I couldn't believe I'd ever been scared to face him.

"I only have one question for you," I said crouching down and staring at him. "Where is my mother?"

His face warped as a sinister grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. This look was one I had seen a million times throughout my life; it was the look of absolute hatred. It took me a long time, longer than I cared to admit even to myself, to realize that my father had always despised me.

He had always loathed the fact that I wasn't ruthless when it came to others. The empathy that he lacked, he'd always felt that I'd been cursed with. Unlike my sister, I didn't relish in using fear and intimidation to get others to bend to my will. I wasn't a puppet that bent easily to my father's desires; he'd never been able to control me the way he did Azula. And I now longer sought his affection or admiration.

I knew he kept silent on purpose, because he knew that it would drive me to insanity. "I will ask you again," I said my voice forceful. "Where is my mother?"

I waited for his response, studying his face for any sign of emotion. After what seemed like an eternity he finally opened his mouth to speak. "She was banished." He said, his voice sounding more sinister than ever before. "The last time I heard anything she was in the Earth Kingdom, but that was many years ago."

I turned to walk away, knowing I wasn't going to get a more straight-forward answer out of him. As I opened the heavy door he sneered "I doubt she's even still alive." My hand froze on the door handle and a white hot rage bubbled in my blood. I could feel the anger course through me, and I wanted to turn around and end him right then and there.

"I will not stop until I find her." I said, fighting to keep my voice calm. "Goodbye Father." I said through gritted teeth. I tried to convince myself that he was just being cruel as another attempt at controlling me. I meant what I said. I wouldn't stop looking for her until I found her, but in the meantime I had a banquet to prepare and an engagement to announce. I decided to make my way back to the palace to prepare my soon to be bride.

"I can't believe that we have to announce our engagement tonight before everyone returns to their home." Katara said sitting in front of a mirror. Hand maidens brushed her hair and filed her nails. As the future Fire Lady she would have to get used to this type of treatment, though I knew it made her exceptionally uncomfortable. "What are we supposed to tell people. What are you going to tell Mai? What am I going to tell Aang? Sokka is going to kill you." I could tell now that she was beginning to panic.

"Katara, calm down." I said softly. "Mai and I have not been together since I joined your team all those months ago. Aang and I have already talked and he agrees with the Fire Sages and the leaders of the Water Tribes. We will explain to Sokka that it is an arranged marriage by the world's leaders and that we have no choice. As for everyone else, we will simply lie." I suggested. "We will tell them that we fell in love while helping the Avatar restore balance to the world."

"The only ones that would know any different would be you and I, Aang, Sokka, and the leaders of the world?" She asked softly. "That's what we are going to have to do then." She turned her head to look back at me. I studied her face. Despite having looked at her a thousand times before I only now noted the deep ocean blue of her eyes as she looked at me.

 _Maybe one day she can grow to love this palace and eventually you._ The thought left my mind as quickly as it had entered, and I wondered where it had come from. Her voice interrupted my thoughts. "What are we going to do about, uh, sleeping arrangements?" She asked softly, locking eyes with me. The question startled me, and for a moment I just stared into her eyes.

"Um," I stammered. "I suppose that we'll just have to cross that bridge when it arrives. For now, we will sleep as we are. You will have your own chambers and I will have mine." I said softly. _Maybe once she becomes more comfortable she will be more open to the idea of sharing your chambers._ Once again the invading thought came and went within a matter of seconds.

It was strange. I'd noticed her beauty several times during my banishment from the Fire Nation. Every time I came across the Avatar, I couldn't help but notice the beautiful young waterbender that traveled with him.

When Mai and I broke up after I joined Team Avatar, I was able to watch as Katara's bending became stronger. When she helped me take the throne from Azula, when she saved my life, I realized I had feelings for her. I always had. Now that this wedding was taking place, I couldn't help but be slightly excited that I would get to have her by my side for the rest of my life despite the strange way it had come about.

"I'm going to go get ready for the banquet. Tradition dictates that you sit next to me so that you are at my right hand when we announce our engagement." She nodded. "I'm sorry Katara. I know it's a lot."

"Surprisingly enough," she started looking back to her reflection in the mirror. "Never mind, We can talk about it later." She smiled. "I will see you at the banquet."

 **I know. I know. I'm not a huge fan either. This chapter was not my favorite, but let me know what you think and your ideas on how I can make the next one better! Thanks! Here comes Chapter five!**


	5. Chapter5

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Let me know what you think so far. I'll skip the long boring introduction and just jump right into it. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: KATARA

I finished brushing out my hair in front of the large golden mirror. I had taken out my usual ringlets and was wearing my hair down for the banquet. I wore my traditional fur-lined Water Tribe event coats. The Fire Nation was a lot warmer than I was used to, and under the heavy coats, I could feel the warmth on my skin. I started at my reflection a lot longer than normal, unconvinced that I was here, getting ready to announce my _engagement_ to the crowned Fire Lord.

It was crazy. He had come to me two days ago, and I'd had a wide range of emotion since. At first I'd been panicked, scared out of my mind that I would be stuck in the Fire Nation for the rest of my life. Thoughts of my future had raced into my brain. Any children that I had would be Zuko's and the crowned heirs of the Fire Nation. The thought of it terrified me. I couldn't imagine providing an heir to the Fire Nation, especially when my whole life I'd been taught to fear the things that happened between these walls.

When I thought about it, the main reason I had agreed to marry Zuko was because I owed him my life. After all it was because of him that I was able to get closure and let go of the anger about my mother's murder. It was because of him that my father didn't have to rot in a Fire Nation prison. He saved my life when we took the palace back from Azula. I owed Zuko many things and this favor, albeit large, was something I had to do for him. I knew that as we spent our years together, we would grow closer. I knew that this arranged marriage would mean a deeper friendship with Zuko than I ever thought possible. Though it was not something I really looked forward to doing, I knew it had to be done.

A small knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts. "Miss Katara," the hand maiden's voice was small as she poked her head through the door. "Fire Lord Zuko would like to escort you to the celebratory banquet." I nodded and she bowed her head and ducked back behind the door. It clicked closed behind her and I took a deep breath.

 _Here goes nothing, Katara,_ I thought to myself as I stood up from the seat in front of the large looking glass. I stepped out into the hall, surprised to find Zuko standing outside my door unescorted.

"Hi," I said, knowing it sounded incredibly awkward. "Are you ready for this?" He offered his arm to me as we began to walk down the hall. I carefully placed my hand in the crook of his elbow.

"I'm not sure," He answered, his voice soft and his eyes straight ahead. "You know there is still time to back out if you don't want to go through with this, Katara."

I pulled his arm gently bringing him to a stop beside me. I made him look at me. "Zuko," I said, my voice gentle. "I don't want to back out. This is my duty as the last Water Bender of the Southern Tribe. It's our duty to restore balance between our nations." I smiled, praying to the Moon Spirit that I was convincing. "We can do this."

"You really think so?" he asked his voice barely audible. I saw the sadness in his eyes, the uncertainty. Instinctively, I reached up and placed my palm on his cheek attempting to comfort him.

"I know so." I said, smiling again. "Let's go. We have an engagement to announce." I chuckled slightly, hoping again that my feigned happiness was convincing to my future husband.

Chattering people and lively music greeted us as we approached our table at the banquet. The grand ball rooms in he fire nation palace were spectacular adorned in gold and red. I never imagined that anything this beautiful could be at the heart of the Fire Nation capitol. Everyone in the room bowed to Zuko and then took their seats.

I sat on his right-hand side right across from Sokka, and looked up at him as the band quieted and Zuko lifted the glass off the table. "Hello Friends." He said, his voice loud enough to fill the crowded room. A hush settled over the crowd as he began to speak. "Welcome to the Banquet to celebrate the end of the war. We are very excited to have all of you here, and have quite the feast prepared. Before we begin eating, I have an announcement to make." He glanced down at me and I could see the nervousness swirling in his eyes like the nerves that twisted knots in my stomach. "Katara, the last water bender of the Southern Water Tribe, has agreed to give me her hand in marriage. She will be crowned as Fire Lady on the upcoming Summer Solstice as tradition dictates." I ignored the shocked looks from Sokka and Toph, knowing that I would have a chance to explain to them later. I focused instead on my future husband's face.

I studied his amber eyes and his strong jawline. I noticed the shine of the headpiece that he wore. "In the meantime," he turned around to a Fire Sage behind him, "I would like to present her with this ring. It has been in my family for nearly five generations, and I would be honored if she would wear it." He looked down to me, his eyes pleading as he held out the simple gold band adorned with three small rubies.

Overwhelmed, I felt a tear come to my eye, and I held out my hand for him to slide it onto my finger. "I would be honored to wear your ring, Fire Lord Zuko."

"The tradition among the Water Tribes is for the future husband to craft a betrothal necklace, however, I would like to honor Lady Katara's mother by instead offering her this ring as a sign of our betrothal." Zuko said as he slid the ring into place on my finger. Sokka stared at me, mouth gaping and eyes wide open and I could only hope that he would understand when Zuko and I pulled him aside after the feast to explain. "Now please," Zuko began again, "Enjoy the Feast!"

The music began to play again as Zuko took his seat. I could feel his eyes on me even as I kept my eyes locked on Sokka, Toph, and Aang who all looked incredibly betrayed and confused. Waiting until the festivities were over was going to be the hardest thing that I'd ever done. I wanted to stand up in front of everyone and explain to those that I loved that I wasn't doing this to betray them. I was doing this to help them. I was doing this to help the world. I was doing my part to help restore balance. All I could do was stare helplessly at my plate and hope that they would understand.

"Why the hell would you not tell me, _me,_ that you were engaged to be married to the _Fire Lord!_ Katara I am your big brother! It's my job to protect you! You were supposed to come back to the Water Tribe with me! You're not supposed to stay here in the Fire Nation! You're not supposed to become the next Fire Lady!" Sokka yelled. We were back in my chambers after the banquet. I was sitting on the bed next to Toph. Zuko was across the room with Aang, and Sokka paced angrily around the room.

'Sokka," I said softly, my voice barely audible over his angry yelling. "You have to calm down and let me- let us- explain." I looked to Zuko for help. "We're trying to tell you what is going on."

"Tell me then!" he shouted throwing his hands up in the air. "If it's such a simple explanation, tell me what is going on!"

"Sokka, it's an arranged engagement, you idiot!" I yelled, finally losing my temper. "The Fire Nation and the Water Tribes need to have unbreakable ties and this is the only way to form those! I'm marrying Zuko because it's our duty to the world. It's one way we can help restore balance!" I sucked in a breath. "I will be coming back to the Southern Water Tribe to gather my belongings and help you and dad rebuild, but afterwards I have to come back here and help Zuko restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And you guys are just going to have to deal with that." I said definitively.

-ZUKO'S POINT OF VIEW-

A week had come and passed since Katara and I had announced our engagement and the Fire Nation was abuzz with wedding plans. Katara had followed through with her word to Sokka and had followed him back to the South Pole. Per the Fire Sages' requests she had taken along the head piece worn by every Fire Lady before her. They expected her to wear it to show that the ties had already been forged.

While she was gone, and while the others were off doing there own thing in this post war world, I decided that I would focus my energy on finding my mother. When I had gone to visit my father, he said that he doubted she was still alive. I tried my best to convince myself that he was just being cruel, that she was out there somewhere, and I was determined to find her.

 **Well, What do you guys think? The next chapter will be a lot more exciting, I hope! I needed some filler chapters and unfortunately this was it. Tune in next time for something a little more exciting!**


End file.
